


年味

by Incredible4lines



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incredible4lines/pseuds/Incredible4lines
Relationships: 瞳耀 - Relationship
Kudos: 18





	年味

正是年关，不少人家都挂起了彩灯，炸丸子熬粥的气味也丝丝缕缕的传到大街上，吊足了奔走各处查案的警员们的胃口。  
许是才确立关系不久，两人也一直没有出来约会的时间，好不容易小年夜得了空闲，便约好一起去夜市上逛逛。  
港城虽然繁华又是国际都市，可年味却是一点都不淡。先不谈夜市街道两边摆摊卖对联年画的小摊，就是偶尔路过一两家熟食店，卖的量也比平时多了一倍，一个个悉心炸过的丸子挤在一起，连着烤鸭都明晃晃地摆在桌面上，附近的几条巷子也便都飘着这个味道了。  
白羽瞳其实不太喜欢来这种地方，他以前一直觉得这种地方熙熙攘攘，稍不留神就会被踩个印子，衣服上还会沾上难以处理的油炸的味道。但是他想着，以展耀的性子，怕是一个人冷清惯了，他就想让展耀去热闹的地方看看，想把展耀那颗心给捂得热一点。  
“展耀，”他拉着展耀的手缓步走到一个小摊前，伸手从后面环住他的肩膀，头微微侧向那人的耳边，“你看，这个灯笼好看吗？”  
“好看。”  
一句瓮声瓮气的‘好看’。  
港城虽然偏南，接近春节，凉意却也浓得很。出门的时候，白羽瞳想到展耀不会戴围巾，提前往车里放了一条，还是出门前白妈妈给的，说“过年了嘛，红色喜庆。”  
展耀现在就围着这条围巾，本来就巴掌大的脸给遮住了一半，只剩下一双眼睛露在外面，眼眉弯弯，像是盛满了星光。此时抬头看着灯笼，围巾从鼻尖滑落一直停在下巴处，暖红色的光一层一层地铺洒到他的脸颊和鼻头，好像一只雪地里的精灵。  
白羽瞳觉得，连展耀呼吸讲话时吐出的雾气，都是好看的。  
“那，那老板，麻烦帮我把这个灯笼包起来，一对都要。”  
有些结巴的语气引来了身边人的一声轻笑，他尴尬得摸摸鼻尖，伸手接了包好的灯笼，拉起展耀有些冰的手放到自己的大衣口袋里。  
“想看就直接看，给你看。”  
“嗯。”

孤A寡O，月黑风高，共处一车。  
说不清究竟是谁先主动贴上去的，因为在外面停留的时间过长，两人的嘴唇都是冰冷的，但碰上的那一刻，就好像有人在冰原上点起了一把火，微凉的唇瓣迅速变得温热，吐息纠缠间，白羽瞳本来搂在展耀肩膀的手顺着脊柱一路往下，掐住身下人的细腰往自己身上带。  
展耀被亲得神色涣散，双臂无意识地搂住白羽瞳的脖颈主动把自己送了上去，他觉得自己的四肢百骸都变得酥麻，本来控制地极好的信息素也开始一点一点往外溢。  
霎时，整个车厢里都弥漫着一股柑橘的清甜味道。  
白羽瞳的眸子已经有些泛红，脖子上青筋暴起，努力克制自己作恶的冲动。他松开展耀已被亲得红肿的唇瓣，把头埋在展耀颈窝里调整呼吸。  
跑车里的空间本来就逼仄狭小，白羽瞳膝盖抵在座椅上，把展耀牢牢地圈在自己的怀里。这个姿势使得两人胸口相贴，心底最蓬勃的爱意通过胸腔的震颤传给另一个人。  
“我好喜欢你。”  
温热的嘴唇轻轻贴上展耀的颈侧，细细地吮吻着展耀的腺体，见他没有抗拒，又试探性地伸出舌尖舔了一下。  
“啊…”展耀惊叫了一声，揪着白羽瞳衣角的手骤然收紧，脖颈和脸颊处都染上一层绯色。  
“我也…我也很喜欢你。”  
柑橘的清甜气息从omega身体的每一寸散发出来，再钻进白羽瞳的四肢百骸。  
车座已经被濡湿，白羽瞳侵略性地眯着眼睛看着已然动情的展耀，思考去哪办事的严肃问题。  
车里的环境实在不好，这里离两人的家也都远，怕是都忍不到那个时候。

“猫儿…你看着我。”白羽瞳单手撑住椅背，凑近看着展耀。  
“嗯？”展耀睫毛轻颤，努力地睁大双眼，抬手抚上白羽瞳的脸，想要听清楚他在说什么。  
“我们在一起三个多月了…实话说，我…肖想你也不止三个月了。”他有些不易被察觉的无措，“我现在就想问问，我想要你，可以吗？”  
“呵…”展耀浅笑出声，主动攀上白羽瞳的肩背，低声回答，“当然。”

从停车场一直到酒店房间，展耀都紧紧抱着白羽瞳不撒手，好似在炽热的炉火中寻到了一块不融的冰，想把整个人都牢牢贴上去。  
‘嘭！’门被重重地关上。  
展耀嫣红的嘴唇微微张开，羽睫上挂着几颗难捱的泪珠。朦胧间听到白羽瞳粗鲁的关门声，呼吸又粗重了几分。  
他平日里都是穿着一身规规矩矩的西装，知道今天是约会，便挑了一件米色的卫衣穿着，如今却是正好方便了白羽瞳动手。  
卫衣从腰腹处被推至锁骨，温热的手掌在腹部流连几圈后沿着腰侧一路向上，常年握枪形成的茧轻轻略过皮肤，带来一阵奇特的酥麻感。  
空气里浓厚的柑橘香逐渐被醇香的红茶味盖过，展耀额前的碎发汗湿，瞳孔微微放大，被爱侣信息素包裹的感觉让他安心，omega特殊的身体构造也为接下来的情事做好了准备——  
胸前娇嫩的一点被轻捻着，酥酥麻麻的感觉从胸口处逐渐蔓延至全身，白羽瞳却像是发现了乐趣所在，垂首直接含住了那颤颤巍巍挺立的一颗。  
“啊！”展耀惊喘一声，双腿绞紧，腰也不自觉地向上顶。  
白羽瞳轻握住那节窄腰，安抚地又释放出一些信息素。  
他左臂撑在身侧，口中还在吮吻着展耀嫣红的乳首，另一只手轻车熟路地沿着裤缝往下探。  
展大博士虽然瘦，可omega该有的形态特征却丝毫不差，臀也生得极为挺翘。白羽瞳抚过软嫩的臀瓣处却不肯继续往下，大手揉捏着臀肉留下几处粉色的指印，才又往下探寻。  
白羽瞳知道，柑橘果皮薄而光滑，易剥离，味道酸甜且汁水饱满，他现在真真切切地感受到了这一点。  
他身下早已濡湿一片，宛若一汪泉眼，汩汩地往外泛着透明的液体。  
白羽瞳探到那处，试探性地伸进去了一根手指，液体沿着手指和掌心留下，洇湿了白色的床单。  
Omega的后穴将他的手指骤然绞紧，白羽瞳的太阳穴处突突直跳，脖颈上的青筋也挣起，alpha的天性更是不断呼唤他让他将身下甜美的omega占为己有，理智却又告诉他要保护好他的伴侣，两人都是第一次经人事，他不想给展耀留下一个不好的回忆。  
“唔…”展耀被一波一波的情潮激得眼角泛红，身体也随着体内手指的动作不住地摆动，“小白…小白…你快些。”  
后面几个字他实在觉得羞耻难当，这种话他已经是用了极大的勇气。  
白羽瞳知道他面皮薄，却还是俯下身用犬牙磨着omega后颈处脆弱的腺体，问他：“快些什么…嗯？”  
“...”展耀别过脸不肯回答，却又抵不住体内作恶的手指泄出几声低低的呻吟。  
“好了，”白羽瞳哄他，又吻住他的嘴角，“不愿意说便不说。”  
说罢，他便死死地盯着展耀的眼睛，把自己的物什插了进去。  
“啊…！”酥酥麻麻的饱胀感和汹涌而来的情潮让展耀觉得自己好像一尾被海浪打上沙滩的鱼，每一寸皮肤都极为干渴却又难以呼吸，只有用力抱紧身上的人才能获得救命的解药。  
单身二十多年的alpha一旦开荤，宛若疾风骤雨。  
白羽瞳掐着展耀细瘦的腰，压着他肆意得顶弄抽插，每一下都撞到生殖腔附近才又缓缓退出，故意捻磨着他的敏感点，逼他发出一声又一声好听的呻吟。  
房间里充斥着亲吻的水渍声与身体交合发出的肉体碰撞的羞赦声音，让人脸红心跳。  
柑橘的水汁好似永远都挤不完，展耀被肏弄地双眼无神，大腿微微发抖，前端也颤颤巍巍得站立起来，随着白羽瞳撞击的幅度前后摇晃。  
“小白…”展耀双手攀上白羽瞳的肩背，“你摸摸它…不舒服…”  
“嗯。”白羽瞳低头轻咬着展耀的后颈，那里正源源不断地散发着致命的柑橘香，同时伸手去抚慰展耀的物什。  
灭顶的快感直冲大脑，前端也吐出几滴清液，又随着白羽瞳的动作涂抹到柱身的其他地方.  
展耀全身抖得厉害，上身无意识地挺起，脖颈弯成一道好看的弧度，终是泄了身。  
后穴骤然绞紧，白羽瞳眯着眼加快了抽送速度，犬牙叼着那一块细嫩的皮肤缓缓注入自己的信息素，不知过了多久，在展耀后穴里泄了出来。  
展耀浑身都泛着淡淡的粉色，脚趾蜷缩，身体还在不住地发抖，往alpha的怀里凑。  
白羽瞳伸手环住他，又放出一些信息素安抚他，轻轻在展耀的嘴角，鼻尖，额头和眼睫处烙下一个又一个吻，最后餍足地嗅了嗅他身上的味道，才搂着半睡得人去了浴室清理。

展耀是被人吻醒的，昨晚情事带来的酸痛感还没有散去，他稍动一下便觉得腰酸地厉害。抬头才看到白羽瞳正支着胳膊靠在枕头上看他。  
“看我做什么？”  
“当然是等你醒。”  
“嗯？我今天要是不醒呢？”展耀嘴角噙着笑。  
“那我就把你偷偷抱回我家。”白羽瞳笑得开心，“反正我已经叫人把灯笼都送回我家了，要看灯笼，就得和我回家。”


End file.
